The Amazing Bulk
The Amazing Bulk The Amazing Bulk, despite being brutally beaten by his older brother for years he always had love in his heart. This changed however when his older brother crushed his dogs throat, beat him to a pulp and forced the remains down his throat. After this happened he snapped. Screaming his catchphrase 'Don't Get Mad, Get Purple!' after this he started creaming in agony, as every bone in his body was crushed and then gaining massive amounts of body mass tearing his skin. During the process hundreds of blood vessels burst open spraying blood everywhere (purple blood), then his massive muscles started to tear and explode releasing a chemical turning every part of him purple. Finally the remains of his skull were all forced into his brain and shot out at extreme speed leaving only blood with the pulverised pieces of his skull, all of this culminating in the first true appearance of 'The Amazing Bulk'. As only a deformed blob of muscle and blood remained, he ran towards his brother uttering the words "You should have gone for the HEAD!!" then crushed him between his two hands. The force was so immense that it completely annihilated him spraying blood so hard it pierced the wall, he then released his grasp and saw a shrivelled carcass so deformed it could only be classified as grotesque attempt at creating life. As The Amazing Bulk's body tore itself to pieces he hear a faint noise "Woof. WOOF!", the realisation then hit him that it was his dog. He then started to ravenously and viciously rip himself to pieces, eventually leading to himself becoming a pile of mangled blood unable to speak with still no reply from his dog. He started to cry mentally as he had atomised his eyes at he beginning of the destruction process. The dog had not appeared...... But then magically the dog appeared in front of The Amazing Bulk, revitalising him he hastily put himself together and returned to his human form. He then hugged his dog and cried "Thank god you're OK....I will protect you forever!" He then went home with his dog, and gave him some Schmackos to quench his hunger. They then trio cued on ranked Fortnite with Killer Bean and discussed what happened while Killer Bean also told some EPIC tales of taking down the Shadow Bean. They then got the EPIC VICTORY ROYALE! All of them spotting the final default noob decided to do a conjoined 360 no scope on him blowing his head of in perfect unison! They then all did Fortnite dances whilst sing Mining and other amazing minecraft songs. They all laid down and relaxed after an epic night of Fortnite and Sing. Until Whitney Wisconsin came knocking at the door.... Creating the Myth: One morning an incredibly sexy human being called Lewis Schoenburn woke up after a lit 420 session, this caused him to see the GOD. His communication exfoliated his skin causing him to become instantly turned on and devote his life to killing Carl. After this he devoted his life in pursuit of Bulkius, after getting willingly gang banged by 4 23yr old men he went to prison for public nudity. After this his prison inmate shared the story of 'The Bulky 4'. 'At first there was 4, they would pray every night to their mighty GOD. One night he spoke to them he whispered "You look like a screwdriver without a gun" after this they realized their true purpose. So they started to ascend speaking these holy words. 'If it is white kill them, molest us if you dare. Sucking on it will condemn, destroy it like you care. Fricc Carl.' ' Category:Anime Category:Gay Category:The Amazing Bulk Category:Religious